Wrestling One Shots
by AmarieMooreBalor
Summary: These are just some one shots I came up with. Hope you enjoy! If you want one just pm me the details and I'll get it done as soon as I can.
1. Dean Ambrose

I stood there, in utter shock at the sight before me. My boyfriend of six years was kissing another woman. I turned around and ran down the hallway, ending up running into my friend Dan (Austin Aries).

"Hey Sweetness, what's wrong?" He asked. "Jon. I found him kissing another woman." I said, tears running down my face. "Aw, I'm sorry girl." He said, wrapping me up in a hug. "He didn't even push her away!" I sobbed. "Sweetness, you don't need him. You're a strong girl and you sure as hell don't need someone like him." Dan told me, wiping my tears away. "Thanks Dan. This is why I love you." I told him, hugging him. "Don't you forget it." Dan said with a smile.

 ** _*Dan's P.O.V*_**

I watched Anita walk away and i was fuming. I started down the hallway, looking for Jon. I found him looking for Anita. "Hey Aries. Have you seen Anita?"

"Sure have. I just calmed her down from your mistake. What in the hell were you thinking?! She's head over heels for you and you go kissing other women?!" I yelled. He looked at me funny. "She saw you and Renee kissing! Why would you do that to her?!"

"Calm down man. Renee came onto me and I guess Anita caught her before I pushed her off me. Dan, I'm serious. I'm this serious!" He pulled out a diamond ring. "That's how serious I am." Jon said. I was shocked. "Then you better get to explaining what she saw to her." I told him.

 ** _*Anita's P.O.V*_**

I was sitting in my locker room composing myself when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said as I looked up. Jon walked in and I looked away. "Princess, can I talk to you?" He asked. "Why?"

"Because I have something I need to tell you." He said, closing the door. "Why would you do that to me? Am I not enough for you?" I ask him. "You are all I need and more, Princess. Renee has really been bugging me lately and I have been ignoring her, but today while I was waiting for you, I had my headphones in and I had my eyes closed, like I always do while waiting for you. I thought it was you kissing me and when I opened my eyes, I saw it was Renee and I pushed her off me. I happened to spot you running away and it dawned on me. She did it on purpose. She knew you'd be there to see. Princess, you know I'd never do that! I haven't done that since the last time and you decided to go to Japan for two years. That was when I changed and really changed. You know that!" He pleaded. "I should've known and I didn't even bother to go and find you. I guess it really is my fault. I wouldn't be surprised if you never want to be with me again." He said, sliding down the door, tears falling down his face.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Jon, I know you didn't do it on purpose. If you had, you wouldn't be here trying to fix it. Jon, you did change and I thank you for that. Honestly, Renee has been doing this to other people too. Mercedes told me and saw her earlier with one of the Cruiserweights." I said. Jon stood up and hugged me. "I promised you that I'd never do anything that would make me lose you again. I plan on keeping you for as long as you'll have me." Jon said, kneeling down on one kneeand holding out a diamond ring. "Princess, will you marry me?" Jon asked. "Of course I will. There's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you." I told him. He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me. We stood there holding each other because we almost lost each other because of one person.


	2. My Sadistic Savior - Jimmy Havoc

"Just listen to me." He said. "No. I will not watch you do that to yourself! I understand that it's your form of wrestling, but I don't care." I said, throwing clothes in my suitcase. "Mia, please. Don't leave. Talk to me." He said, taking my hands. "Justin, I'm done. Okay? You can do your bareknuckle fights, but I don't want to watch you get your ass kicked every time. I'm sorry." I said, pulling my hands away and zipped up my suitcase. "Have a nice life, Anita. At least Amy cares for me and actually likes what I do." Justin said. "It's nice that you found someone while we were together. I did too. He's a lot more hardcore than you ever were." I said before walking out into the hallway of our apartment building. "Ready to go, love?" The familiar voice asked. "One minute. I forgot my boots." I said, handing Jimmy my suitcase. I walked back inside and head into the bedroom. "I want to know his name! Who were you screwing while I was away?!" Justin asked, anger evident in his voice. "That's none of your business. I'm leaving after I find my boots and I'm not coming back." I told him. "Tell me his name!"

" _ **Jimmy Fuckin' Havoc**_! That's his name!" I said, spinning around to face him. It was a lie. I wasn't seeing Jimmy, he's just a friend, but Justin didn't need to know that, especially since what I walked in on the other day between him and Amy. "That goth weirdo your always hanging out with?! You've been sleeping with him?!" Justin yelled. I scooped my boots up out of the closet. "Maybe. Why do you care? You and Amy are so happy together." I said as I headed towards the door. "She definitely was better than you." Justin said. "Funny. I was going to tell you the same thing." I said before walking out. Jimmy was leaning against the wall on his phone. "Run. Quickly before he comes out." I said. "Why?" Jimmy asked. "Because I told him that I was sleeping with you. It's not a total lie. I have been staying with you, sleeping in your bed while he's gone." I said as we walked down to the car. "Great. He's gonna kill me." Jimmy said. "You've fought bigger and won. He won't be any different." I said. "True. Is he following us?" Jimmy asked. "Not that I've heard." I said. Jimmy put my suitcase and boots in the trunk and then climbed in. I chuckled as Jimmy pulled out of the parking lot and we saw Justin running after us. Jimmy stuck his hand out the window and flipped him off. I laughed. "That definitely pissed him off." I said.

That was _**six months**_ ago. I just had a match and I was walking back to Jimmy's locker room and ran into Justin. "How did you get back here? What do you want?" I asked him. "I want you." He said. "Not gonna happen. You made your bed, lie in it." I said, trying to walk past him. He grabbed my arm. "Let go of me, Justin. Now. I don't want or even need you. I'm happy where I'm at." His eyes narrowed. "With him? With _**Jimmy**_ _**Havoc**_? You have got to be kidding me. You're still with him?" Justin asked. " _ **Yes** **, I am. Now. Let. Me. Go!**_ " I said.

Justin's grip had gotten a little too tight. "You're hurting me, Justin. Let me go." I said. Justin slammed me into the wall as hard as he could. I let out a groan as I slid down the wall. "Hey asshole, ya think it's fun to throw women around?" A voice asked. I couldn't really see who it was because my vision was blurry and I had black spots dancing around. I hit my head pretty hard against the wall. I heard the two fighting and then someone was kneeling in front of me.

"Anita? Love? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" I looked up to see Jimmy there. He had a gash above his left eye and the blood was running down his face. "Jimmy? What happened to Justin?" I asked. "I kicked his ass. He's rolling around behind me." Jimmy said, helping me up. I heard Justin groan and Jimmy kicked him again. "Shut up!" Jimmy said. The hallway started to sway and I almost fell. "Whoa love." Jimmy said, catching me. He put my arm over his shoulder and helped me to the medics. "What happened to you two?" Gregory York asked. "My ex." I said. "Can I kill him now?" He asked. I shook my head. "Jimmy took care of it. God, my head hurts." I said, putting my head in my hands. "It's just a slight bump, take something for the pain. If it persists, go get checked at the ER. You on the other hand, again?" Jimmy just smiled. "Had to protect my girl." He said, smiling at me. "Thanks, Jimmy." I said. "No problem." They stitched him up and we headed to the hotel.

I laid on the bed after taking some ibuprofen. "Feeling any better?" He asked. I nodded and he climbs in bed behind me. "I want to thank you again, Jimmy." I told him, turning around to face him. "I'll always protect you." He said, kissing my head. "Wanna know my favorite part about kicking Justin's ass?" Jimmy asked. "What?" I asked. "His blood on my hands. Sounds crazy, but I enjoyed it." Jimmy said with a smile. "You're my savior. My crazy, sadistic savior." I told him. "You know it." He said. I pulled him in for a kiss and he gladly returned it. "I'll always protect you, Anita." He tells me. "I know you will, Jimmy. I know you will."


	3. My Irish Protector - Finn Bálor

It was Monday Night Raw and I was walking backstage, waiting for my match against Alexa Bliss. I ended up walking into Nia Jax. "Oh God, I am so sorry." I said. Nia looked at me. "It's okay, just watch where your going next time, okay?" She said. I smiled at her. "Really? You're being nice to her?" Emma asked. "She has hasn't done anything to me for me to hate her, Emma. Unlike you and Alexa, I actually like people, even if she is the daughter of Triple H." Nia said. Emma looked offended and stomped away. "Just let me know if they keep bothering you." Nia told me. I nod and she walks away. I look around to see if anyone else was around to see that. I continue to walk around until I ran into Bray Wyatt. "Well, well, well. Look who it is. Amarie Moore." He said. I start to back up. "I won't hurt you, child. I just want to talk." He said. "About?"

"Finn Bálor." I look at him. "You know him, don't you?" I nod. "He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" I gasp and try to run away. "Not so fast, child. You're my ticket to getting Finn." He said, grabbing my arm. "I have a match against Alexa Bliss soon. Nice try, Bray." I said, yanking my arm away from him and haul ass down the hallway. I end up running into Finn and Ashford. "Mia, what's wrong?" Ashford asked. "Bray Wyatt." I said, looking behind me to see if he followed me. "What did he do to you?" Finn asked, anger in his voice. "Nothing. I got away before he could." I said. "I'm going to the ring with you." Ashford said. I nod and Finn wraps his arms around me. "You're safe now." Finn told me. I managed to calm down and prepare for my match. My music hit and Ashford and I walk to the ring.

"I wonder what he's doing out here." Corey asked. "I don't know." Michael Cole said. Ashford holds the ropes open for me. Alexa comes out and the match starts out great until Bray attacks Ashford. "Ferdie!" I yelled. Alexa and I looked at each other. She looks at the ref and he climbs out of the ring to break up the fight after signaling for the bell. I climb out of the ring and grab Ashford. Bray looks at me and Ashford and smiles. "Go get Finn. Now!" Ashford growls. "Níl! Éistfidh tú liom! Is mian leis seo. Ná tabhair isteach ina spraoi. Tá sé ag iarraidh do dheartháir agus níl sin ag tarlú!" I told him, pushing against his chest to go up the ramp. Ashford nods and then arms wrap around my waist and I'm pulled away from Ashford. "Tell Bálor that if he wants her back, to come get her." Bray yells. The lights go out and start flashing red. The Demon King walks out and stares at Bray Wyatt. "I'd let her go if I was you. The Demon doesn't take kind to people attacking his family." Ashford said, tapping on Bray's shoulder. Bray let go of me and I ran towards Bálor. "Tá tú sábháilte anois. Gheobhaidh sé cad atá ag teacht dó go luath." Bálor told me as he walked me backstage. When we got backstage, Matthew, Ashton, Marcus, Gregory, Kurt, and all the women were there. Alexa walks over and hugs me. "I'm so glad you're okay." She said. I nod and Kurt hugs me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nod. "I'm okay, Kurt. I promise." I told him. "Just checking. I have an obligation to see to your wellbeing." Kurt said. I chuckled and I looked at Finn. He smiles and takes me into his arms again. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He whispers in my ear. I nod and look into his eyes. The eyes of the man who protects me with his whole being. **My** **Irish** **Protector**.


	4. Mystery Man

She was tired of listening to the ladies talking about the hot new superstar that was debuting tonight. Violet rolled her eyes and left the locker room. "Honestly, don't people have anything better to talk about?" She grumbled as she sat down in catering. "Penny for your thoughts, love?" A voice asks. She looks up to see a raven haired man sitting in front of her. "Who are you?" She asks. "I'm Greg." He said, holding his hand out to her. She shook it. "Violet."

"Beautiful name." Greg said. "What's got you all frazzled?" He asked. "All the girls are talking about the new superstar debuting tonight. It's ridiculous how all they want to talk about is how good looking he is." Violet told him. Gregory smiled. "I heard whoever he is gets to save a beautiful woman tonight." Greg said. Violet rolled her eyes. "Oh really?" She asked sarcastically. Gregory laughed. "Yeah. I have to go, but it was nice meeting you, Violet." Greg told her. "You too." He stood up and walked out of catering. Violet decided to go find her brother. Seth smiled when he spotted her. "What's up baby sis?" He asked. "Nothing. I met someone new today. Never saw him before. His name is Greg." Seth smiled. "Oh. Was he nice?" Seth asked. Violet nodded. "It's a good thing you're here, Violet." Kurt said. "Why?" She asked. "Alexa and you have an altercation in the ring and after she starts beating you up, a mystery person comes to save you." Kurt told her. Violet rolled her eyes but nodded. "The reason thus mystery person comes out is because Alexa will have Elias Sampson with her." Kurt said. Violet nods and waits for her skit. She spotted someone with a mask on walking towards her, pulling on his duster jacket. "How in the hell are you supposed to tell who that is?" Alexa asked her. Violet shrugs. "Who is it anyway?" Violet asked. Alexa and Elias went to the ring and Violet kept watching the strange person watching her. It was finally Violet's turn to go to the ring. "You want to run your mouth about me, Bliss? Just because I beat you and took your title?"

"It was a fluke win. You can't beat me." Alexa said. Violet held up the Women's Championship. "This says otherwise." Violet smirks. Alexa then attacks Violet. Violet got the upperhand until Elias grabbing her from behind. Violet thrashed against him. Alexa used this chance to continue to attack her until Angel Eyes by New Years Day rang out. The guy in the mask and Duster ran towards the ring and Elias let go of Violet. She hit the mat and the guy was too busy beating the hell out of Elias. Elias managed to get out of the ring and stand by Alexa. The guy knelt by Violet and helped her sit up. Violet looked at him as his neon green eyes looked her over. He helped her to her feet and took a microphone from one of the staff. He looked at Violet and winked. "You like to help beat up people?" The guy asked Elias. He sounded familiar. "Well so do I, mate. You and Alexa against Violet and I. Whatcha say?" The guy asked. "Who are you?" Alexa asks. The guy pulls off his mask to reveal Gregory. "Gregory York at your service. Best in the ring and out of it too. You'll find that out at No Mercy. See you then." Gregory said. They headed backstage and Gregory helped Violet backstage. Alexa and Violet hug and they look at Gregory shrugging out of his jacket. "He's so hot!" She whispers in her ear. "I met him already." Violet said. "Greg." She calls. Gregory looks at her and smiles. "Yes, love?" He asks. "We're needed for our promo." Violet said. He nods and slips his jacket on again. He looks at the camera man. He gets the okay and makes it look like he was helping her to the trainer's room. "Violet, can we ask you some questions?" Charlie asked. "She needs to get to the medics. Can it wait?" Gregory asks. "It'll only be a minute." Charlie said. "No. She needs to be seen. It can wait." Gregory said. "Sorry Charlie." They stepped inside the trainer's room to see Elias getting some ice for his head. "Sorry mate. Didn't mean to hit ya that hard." Gregory told him. "No problem. Nice gimmick." Elias said before leaving. "Why didn't you tell me you were the new superstar?" Violet asked him. "Mystery savior. Can't spill all my secrets no can I?" Gregory smiles. "I guess not. Thank you." She says. They start walking towards catering when Seth stops them. "This your new friend?" He asks. "Yep. This is Gregory York." Violet said. "Nice to meet you, mate." Gregory said shaking Seth's hand. "Likewise. Watch out for her. She's a wild one." Seth said. "We'll get along splendidly then because so am I. Ask Ashford." Gregory said. It was nice having a friend who was just like me.


	5. Diamonds - Jimmy Havoc

I sat watching her for weeks, too scared to say anything. She's a friend and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Anita was beautiful. "Havoc, you coming?" Gregory asked. I looked at him and nodded. "You should talk to her. She's more understanding than ya think." Gregory said as we walked to his car. "Greg! Wait up!" A voice called. We turned to see Anita running up to us. "Can I catch a ride back to the hotel with you guys? My ride left me." She said. "Of course. Right, Jimmy?" Gregory said, nudging me. "Yeah." I said. Gregory took her suitcase and put it in the trunk. I opened her door and she climbed in. I closedthe door and Gregory smiled at me. "Mr Suave over here." He laughs. "Piss off." I told him. He chuckles and we climb in. We head towards the hotel. After we get there, Gregory heads upstairs. "Jimmy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Anita asks. "Sure." I say. We head to the elevator and she pressed the button. "I wanted to talk to you because it seems like your distancing yourself from me." She said. "That's not true. I'm sorry if that's what it seems like I'm doing, but I'm not. Honestly." I told her. "I just wanted to make sure." She said. The elevator stopped on our floor and we stepped out. "Jimmy, can I tell you something?" Anita suddenly asks. "You can tell me anything. You know that." I said as we continued to walk down the hallway. "I really like this guy, but I don't know how to tell him that I like him." She said. It felt like my heart shattered. "You should tell him, now matter how hard it is to tell him." I told her. "This is me." She said, stopping in front of a door. "See ya tomorrow then." I told her, walking away. "Jimmy?"

"Yes?" I said turning around. "I like you." She said. I smiled and so did she. "I know. That's why we're friends." I told her. "No Jimmy. I LIKE you." She said, walking up to me. "I didn't know if you'd like me back if I told you." She said. "I like you too, Anita. Have since I saw you walk in to Progress." I told her. Anita blushes and looked at me. "Be mine?" She asks. "Always."

 ** _*Three Years Later*_**

I was sitting at the beach, watching the love of my life running around, chasing our two year old daughter. "Daddy! Help!" Emily calls out to me. Anita had scooped her up in her arms and was tickling her. "Please daddy!" She calls again. I smile and stand up. Anita puts Emily down and she runs to me. "Daddy will always protect you." I tell her. I smiled as Anita wraps her arms around me and I wrap my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to my side. These two are the diamonds in my life. These two make my life complete. I couldn't ask for anything else.


	6. I'm Sorry - Chuck Taylor

I was preparing for my tag match with Chuck when I noticed him walking down the hallway.

"Hey Oliver. Are you ready for our match?" Chuck asked. I just nodded and stood up. "Try not to do anything stupid, okay." I told him. "Awe, are you worried about me, Ollie?" Chuck asked.

"In your dreams. I just don't want to pick your ass off the floor, again." I said, smirking at him. He just smiled. To be honest, I really liked Chuck. I just didn't want to admit it.

"Oliver, Chuck,you two are on in five." A stagehand told us before running down the hallway. "Guess that's our cue." Chuck said, walking away. I followed behind him towards the curtain. This wasn't the first time I teamed up with Chuck so I knew the drill.

His music started and he went to the ring. I jumped up and down, relieving the built up nerves. I was always nervous before my matches. Don't know why. My music hit and I made my way to the ring. The match started off great. Tyler and Chuck started the match off.

Ashley cheered on Tyler and I cheered on Chuck. Chuck then tagged me in when Tyler tagged in Ashley. We made frequent tags throughout the match until I climbed into the ring to save Chuck from Ashley and he drop kicked me thinking I was Tyler. I rolled out of the ring and hit the floor. I laid there, trying to catch my breath.

"Ollie! Oliver, look at me." I heard him say. "Fuck off. Finish the match." I told him. "I want to make sure you're okay." I could hear the ref start the count.

"Get back into the ring, Chuck!" I yelled at him. He nods and beats the count by 4 seconds. I climbed back onto the ring apron and cheered on Chuck as he won the match.

The ref raised our hands and Chuck hugged me. He then helped me backstage and to my locker room. "I'm so sorry, Ollie. I didn't mean to drop kick you. I thought you were Tyler." Chuck rambles.

I smile at him being so flustered and genuinely worried about me. "Chuck, it's fine. I'm okay. I'm just banged up. No big deal." I said. "It is a big deal, Ollie! I could have seriously hurt you!" Chuck said.

"Well I know a way you can make it up to me." I said. "How?" He looked at me confused. "Date me and we'll call it even." I said. Chuck looked surprised. "Didn't think you felt the same way." He said. "You should communicate better." I said with a smile. He kisses my forehead.

*Three Months Later*

It had been three months since I started dating Chuck and life was perfect. We couldn't be happier. "Ollie, ready to go?" Chuck asked as he walks in the locker room. "Yeah. Where are we going tonight?" I asked. "Same place as usual." He said. I smiled and he took my bag and my hand and we headed out to the car. Like I said, life couldn't be more perfect.


	7. Thank You - Jimmy Havoc

I was walking down the hall backstage when I bumped into Pete Dunne. "Hello, doll." He said. I rolled my eyes. "What Dunne?" I asked. "Can't a fella say hi?" He asks. "You always want something and I'm not willing to listen, so excuse me." I said, walking away. I passed Jimmy Havoc and walked faster.

 _ ***Jimmy's P.O.V***_

"She's out of your league, Dunne." I said. "What do you know?" He growls. "Anita doesn't like you obviously. Everyone sees that, except you of course." I say. "Shut up, Havoc. She'll come around." Pete said before stomping away. "Maybe when she's dead." I call after him. Gregory comes walking up to me. "What was that all about?" He asks me. "Oh nothing I couldn't handle. Pete is still pawing after Anita."

"Seriously? Doesn't understand the meaning of no I presume?" He asks. "Nope. You should talk to her." I tell him. "I'll go do that now. Come with me just in case he's there, again." Gregory said. I nod. "I've got to do something first. I'll fid you after." I told him. He nods.

 _ **Anita's P.O.V**_

"Sweetheart, Pete does it to every girl. Don't take it so hard." Nixon tells me. "I had enough of that back in WWE. I will break his jaw if he does it again." I tell her. She smiles at me. "Have you ever thought of befriending Jimmy Havoc? You act just like him." Nixon says. "I don't know. He isn't really someone I'm used to hanging out with. I know Gregory is his friend and I'm friends with Gregory." I said, lacing up my boots. "He and Gregory are thick as thieves and they act the same. He's just like him." Toni said. "I'll think about it." I told her. I finished getting ready for tonight's show and headed off to find Gregory. I found him warming up in his locker room. "Hey love. What's up?" He asked. "Pete Dunne." I said. Gregory stopped mid stretch. "Did he do something to you?" Gregory asked. "Other than hitting on me every chance he gets, no, he hasn't done anything, yet." I told him. "You let me know if he does. I'll make him permanently ugly. He's ugly now, but you know. I'll make him worse." Gregory laughs. "You're horrible, Greggy." I said, wrapping my arms around him from behind and he grabs my legs. "Jump." He said. I did and he starts walking towards the parking lot. "I can walk, you know." I told him.

"Shut up and go with it." Gregory said. We got outside and he found a pole to do pull ups on. I watch him do his pull ups. "Need some extra weight?" A voice asks. I look over to see Jimmy Havoc walking towards us. "I've got it covered, thanks." Gregory said before dropping down. "Jimmy, this is Anita. Mia, this is Jimmy Havoc." Gregory said. Jimmy held his hand out to me and I shook it. "Nice to meet you." Jimmy said. "You too." I said. "She's been having problems with Dunne." Gregory told him. "I've noticed." Jimmy said. "Oh?" I said. "Come on. We should head back inside." Jimmy said. "Wait a minute, Jimmy. Let's see if Pete will find her." Gregory said. "What are you planning, Gregory?" I asked him. "Something that might solve your Pete Dunne problem. You both might hate me after, that is if he shows." Gregory said, jumping up to do more pull ups.

We sat there for at least half an hour. "We should head inside before the fans start to show." I tell Gregory. "A few more minutes, Mia. He'll show." Gregory said. Jimmy sighed and I leaned against him. He wraps his arm around me. Pete, Tyler, and Trent walk out the door. "Look who decided to show." Gregory said, dropping down to stand by Jimmy and I as we stood up. "Why are you having around them, doll?" Pete asked. "They're my friends." I said. "Yeah right." Pete scoffed. "I thought we were something more." Jimmy teased. "We are, but they don't need to know that." I tell him. Gregory smirks at Pete. "Like you and her are together." He said. "Want to show him how together we are, Sweetheart?" Jimmy asks me, leaning in to whisper in my ear, "Go along with it."

"Why not. Maybe he'll leave me alone when he gets the idea." I said, wrapping my arms around Jimmy's neck. "One can only hope." Jimmy said before leaning in and capturing my lips in a mind blowing kiss. "You can have her, Havoc. Obviously she doesn't have standards." Pete said. "I do have standards, Peter." I sneer. "You just don't fit the bill." I take Jimmy's hand and we head inside to Gregory's locker room. "Thank you." I say, turning to Jimmy. "For what?" He said. "For letting me see the man who's always hiding from my view, except for today." I said, kissing him again. "Anytime." Jimmy said. "I'll see you after your match and then we'll go get a drink." I tell him. "I'll be waiting." Jimmy said. I smile. "Think of it as our first date." I wink and walk away.


	8. Fallen Angel - Jimmy Havoc

**_Late at night I could hear the crying_**

 ** _I hear it all, trying to fall asleep_**

 ** _When all the love around you is dying_**

 ** _How do you stay so strong?_**

 ** _How did you hide it all for so long?_**

 ** _How can I take the pain away?_**

 ** _How can I save_**

Jimmy watched the light inside her start to fade the more she was with Dunne. "Why don't you say something?" Mark Haskins asks. "She doesn't see it. She won't listen to me anyway." Jimmy said. "Bullshit. She loves you. She's waiting for you to help her." Vicki said. Jimmy just shook his head and watched Amarie being dragged towards Dunne's locker room. "Weren't you there for her during that downward spiral she was going through?" Mark asks. Jimmy nods. "I'm the reason she smiles now, or should I say used to smile."

Jimmy could hear her telling Pete she didn't want to go with him. "Stop, Pete. I don't want to go with you right now. I have a match in 20 minutes." She said. "I don't fuckin care. You're coming with me now." Pete said. Jimmy finally had enough and followed them. "Jimmy?" Mark called. He watched Pete try to shove his tounge in her mouth. "Hey! Leave her alone, Dunne. She said no." Jimmy said. Pete snarled at Jimmy and pushed Amarie away from him. Jimmy caught Amarie and held her in his arms. "Didn't your mum ever teach ya how to treat a lady?" Jimmy spat. Pete ingnores him and walks away. "We'll finish this later, doll." Pete tells Amarie. "Not while I'm around." Jimmy said. "What the hell, Jimmy?! I didn't need your help!" Amarie said, pulling away from Jimmy. Jimmy knew she didn't mean it, but her words still hurt. "What the hell happened to ya?" Jimmy asked her. That stopped Amarie in her tracks. "What do you mean?" She asked. "You used to be so happy and now you're back to the way you used to be when you were with Ambrose! **_I was right beside you_**

 ** _when you went to hell and back again!_** You're falling into the same rut you were in! If you keep this up Amarie, I'm afraid I won't be able to safe this time." Jimmy said before leaving. "I'm doing this to protect you!" She yelled after him. "Jimmy, wait up." Mark called after him. He ignored Mark and kept walking. Amarie just watched Jimmy walk away from her and she fell to her knees. "Amarie? Love, you okay?" Mark Andrews asked. "He's right. I am falling into the same rut I was in." She said. Mark helped her up and held her as she cried. "You have a match in ten minutes. Fix ya makeup and talk to him after. He'll listen. Trust me." Mandrews told her. She nods and does as she's told.

 ** _*A fallen angel, in the dark_**

 ** _Never thought you'd fall so far_**

 ** _Fallen angel, close your eyes_**

 ** _I won't let you fall tonight_**

 ** _Fallen angel*_**

Jimmy watched her match and her words still ring in his head. _'I'm doing this to protect you!'_

"I wonder what she meant by that." He said. "She's been protecting ya from Dunne." A voice said. Jimmy looked up to see Gregory York. "What do you mean?" Jimmy asked. "Dunne told her that if she didn't date him and cut you out of her life, he'd end your career. She's been protecting ya for months Jimmy and you just haven't seen it." Gregory said. Jimmy jumped to his feet.

 ** _You do it all for my own protection_**

 ** _You make me feel like I'll be okay_**

 ** _Still I have so many questions*_**

Amarie won her matchand Jimmy was there to greet her. "You shouldn't be here, Jimmy. He's going to be here any minute." Amarie said. Jimmy pulled her to his locker room and as soon as he closed the door, he wrapped Amarie in a hug. "I can't believe you'd suffer with Pete Dunne to protect me." He whispered in her ear. Amarie broke down in tears. "He was going to hurt you, Jimmy! He was actually serious. I couldn't let you get hurt!"

"Hush! He'd have Haskins and Gregory to deal with as well as myself. I just want to see you happy, Mia. Pete isn't the one to make you happy." Jimmy told her. "I can make you happy." Amarie smiles and hugs Jimmy tighter. "You always do, Jimmy. You always do." Jimmy cups her face and kisses her. Amarie melts into the kiss and wraps her arms around him. "Stay with me and leave Dunne, please." Jimmy said. Amarie nods and holds Jimmy close again. Jimmy whispers in her ear, **_"Fallen angel, close your eyes_**

 ** _I won't let you fall tonight_**

 ** _Fallen angel, just let go_**

 ** _You don't have to be alone_**

 ** _Fallen angel, close your eyes_**

 ** _I won't let you fall tonight_**

 ** _Fallen angel."_**

Amarie smiles and looks at Jimmy. "Come on, Angel. Let's wreak Havoc in Pete Dunne's world." Jimmy said.

 ** _*Fallen angel, close your eyes_**

 ** _I won't let you fall tonight_**

 ** _Fallen angel*_**


	9. Our Family

"WAIT!" He pleaded. "Why should I?!"

"Because I LOVE you! Doesn't dat mean anythin'?" He asked.

"I honestly thought it did, Finn, but now I'm not so sure." I said, picking up my suitcase. "You were my entire world. Now I have a new one." Finn looked at me strangely. "What do ya mean?" He asked. "I'm PREGNANT, Finn!"

 _ **That was two years ago.**_

I sat on my porch swing, watching my little girl play with her toys. "She's beautiful." Gallows said. "She looks just like him." I said. "She does, but she's more like you."

"How is he?" I ask. "If you call being even more intoverted than normal okay, then he's fine." Anderson said, scooping up Irelynn. She squeals and giggles. "Is he that bad?" I ask. "At some points. He misses you, Dollface. You haven't let him see Irelynn or told him about her. He just knows that he has a kid." Luke said. I sigh and look at him.

"I'm taking her to see everyone at Raw. He'll see her then and maybe we'll be able to talk. Maybe." I said. Luke and Karl shared a look. Irelynn pulls on Karl's ear. "What sweetpea?" Her big blue eyes that remind me of Finn look at me. "Dada?" She asks. "Is that-?"

"Her first words? Yeah. Her first word was Dada. She knows." I said. I already had our bags packed. He had not seen Irelynn at all. Raw was coming up and I had to face my fears of seeing him.

 _ ***RAW***_

Charlie pulled up to the arena and I sighed. I grabbed Irelynn's seat and her bag. "I'll be back when it's over, Miss Moore." He said. I nod and take a deep breath. "Want me to carry her in for you, love?" A voice asks. I look over to see Gregory standing there. I hug him tightly. "Hi love." He whispers in my ear. "I've missed you." I told him. He picks up Irelynn's carseat and we head inside. Ashton spots me and takes off running towards me.

"MIA!" He wraps his arms around me, lifting me up and spinning me around. Gregory had Irelynn out of her seat and she was wobbling around. "She's so beautiful!" He said. Ashford watched us with caution. "You can come meet your niece, Ashford." I told him. He smiles and starts to play with Irelynn. "Where's Finn?" I ask. "Around. Want me to get him?" Gregory asked. I shrug. "Pass along that I'm here and he'll come." I said. Ashton got all excited. "Can I?" He asked.

"Go for it." I said. He smiled real big and took off running. "MIA'S HERE! MIA'S HERE!" Hee yelled. I giggled and looked at Gregory. "He's been looking forward to seeing you for awhile now. He's a little hard to handle without ya, but I manage." Gregory laughs. He leads me to a conference room with Irelynn.

An hour passes by with no sign from Finn. Everyone else came by to see us except him. "Dada?" She asked. "Maybe he'll come by sweetheart. Maybe." I told her. I was braiding her hair when the door opened. I put the rubber band in her hair. "Dada!" She said, wobbling to him. I turned around to see Finn with his arms around Irelynn. Irelynn was hugging him like she always knew him. I could see the tears running down his cheeks. "Dada cry? Dada sad?" Irelynn asked. "No sweetheart. Dada's happy. I love you so much." He said. I couldn't help but smile.

"She's so beautiful." He said. "She is. She's you through and through." I told him. He closes the door so Irelynn wouldn't run away. "I'm so sorry, grá. I shouldn't have put my career above our happiness. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were there for me. I-" I put my hand over his mouth. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Finn. I just left and I said HORRIBLE things I shouldn't have. I even kept your child from you! Her first word was Dada. She obviously knew someone wasn't there." I said, the tears springing to my eyes. "I was angry at you that you wouldn't listen to me about being pregnant. I could.'t tell you because you were going on and on about you."

"Love, we both made mistakes. Why don't we try to make them right?" Finn asked. "She really need her dad and I'm not going to deny her that. I'm willing to work with you to make them right, only if you are." I said. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. "No! No! NO!" Irelynn yelled. We looked at her and she wraps her arms around Finn's leg. "MY DADA!" She tells me. We both laugh. "Yes, banphrionsa. I'm your Dada." He said, picking her up. He wraps his other arm around me. "Our little family." I smile and kiss him. "I love you." He said. "I love you too."

"I love Dada too!" Irelynn said. I giggle. That's how our family came back together.


	10. I'm Going To Save You - Jay White

Being part of the Bullet Club wasn't so appealing right now. The fued between Cody and Omega was ridiculous, I was so done. Adam and Marty tried to keep her "entertained" so Bullet Club wouldn't lose another team member, but I didn't care anymore. "Where are you off to?" Cody asked. "She's probably going to see Omega." Brandi said. "Fuck off, Brandi. I'm actually going to see SANADA. Why does it matter?" I asked, fixing my lipstick. "You're really going to go see someone from LIJ?" Cody asked. "It's better than being here with you guys. No offense to the REAL Bullet Club members." I said with a smirk. Cody and Brandi got real mad. "We are real members!" Cody said. "You two are also assholes." I said fluffing my hair. "I'll be back in time for your match, Adam. See ya." I said before leaving. I starting walking down the hall when I was grabbed, spun around, and shoved into the wall. I looked up into Cody's eyes. "You will follow what I say. I am the leader of the Bullet Club! You will not do as you please!" He said. "Get off her." Someone said. A black leather gloved hand was placed on Cody's shoulder and he was jerked away from me. I looked up at Jay White standing there, protective over me. "Back off, Switchblade. She part of Bullet Club. Not CHAOS." Cody said. "Yes, but she is also a woman with free will. She can decide to do whatever she wants." Jay said. "Whatever. We'll continue this talk after Adam's match." Cody said. "Actually, no we won't." I said. Cody's temper flared. Jay looked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye Cody." I said. "You're not leaving with him!" Cody yelled. I took Jay's outstretched arm and we walked away from Cody. I could hear him pitching a fit as we walked away. "Thank you." I told him. "No problem. He seems like a handful." Jay said. "You have no idea." I said. "You know, sneeking around to see each other is not an ideal way to see one another." Jay said after we stopped in an abandoned area of the arena. "I know, but you see how Cody is. He'd never let me out if he or Adam knew." I told him. "Oh really?" He said. I nod and lay my head on his shoulder. " ** _I'm going to save you_**. You know I am."Jay said. "I know." I said. We didn't notice Brandi and Cody silently watching us. "You'll be my Switchblade Queen." He said, kissing my cheek. "Heaven help those who disrespect my queen." I smile and kiss his lips. We sat there for a few more minutes before the entire Bullet Club showed up. "What are you doing with him?!" Adam yelled. "That's none of your buisness, Adam." I said. Jay and I stand up, Jay standing in front of me. "She's Bullet Club, mate. Let her come with us." Marty pleaded. "She can choose what she wants to do." Jay said. Cody punches Jay and he falls into a production crate. "JAY!" I said. "Grab her and let's go." Cody said. "Fuck you, Cody! I'm not going anywhere with you!" I said.

Marty leaned down and whispers in my ear, "Come on, love, before Cody does something stupid." He gives me a pleading look and I nod. I look at Jay and mouth "I'm sorry." Marty takes my arm and starts to walk away. "I will save you! I promise you." Jay calls to me. Marty wraps his arm around me and I sigh. "Keep a close eye on her Scrull." Cody barks. "Kiss my ass, Cody." I said before storming inside the locker room. I picked up my bag and as soon as Cody stepped through the door, I flung my bag at him and knocked him on his ass. "What the fuck?" He yells. "Dictate someone else's life, Cody! Leave mine alone. You have a wife to boss around or does she wear the pants in your marriage?" I ask. Brandi stood there shocked. I locked myself in the bathroom and cried. "That was a dick move, Cody. She deserves to be happy." Marty said. "Not with a CHAOS member. She's Bullet Club. She should be with one of you." Cody said. Someone knocks on the door. "Go away." I said. "It's Brandi."

"I SAID GO AWAY!" I yelled. "Just let me in." She said. "Fuck off! Leave me alone!" I said. "It's time for Adam's match. Now let me in so you can have your BC gear." Brandi said. I stood up and unlocked the door. I ripped open the door and yanked my gear away from her. "Get ready. We're up in ten." Adam said. "That's nice for you, but I'm not going." I said. "If you don't, I'll end Jay White's career. Now let's go. I have a title to win from him." Adam said. Brandi helped me get ready and fix my makeup. "Don't embarrass us." She said. I went with Adam, Cody, and Brandi to the ring and waited for Jay to come out. Jay came with Osperay, Rocky, and Baretta. Jay looked at me and mouthed, "I'm going to save you. I promise." I nod and stand beside Brandi. The match was brutal, but Jay retained his title. Cody was pissed at me for not interfering on Adam's behalf. "You should've helped him!" He yelled. I shook my head and Cody slapped me. I held my cheek and looked at him. Jay was livid and went right after Cody. Brandi tried to interfere, but I put a stop to it. The Young Boys had to pull the four of us apart. "Don't direspect my Queen!" Jay yelled at Cody. Cody looked at us and I flipped him off. Jay and I went backstage for his interview. Baretta held an ice pack to my cheek while Jay did his interview. "I'm so sorry." Will told me. "It's not your fault, Will. It's mine." I told him. "He had no right to do that to you!" Jay said once we got to the CHAOS locker room. Okada looked at us. I explained in Japanese what I was doing there. He looked at my cheek and at Jay. "Welcome to CHAOS." He said. I nod and Marty walks in with my stuff. "Thanks Marty." He nods. "Keep her safe, mate. He's ballistic by the way." He said. "He'll get over it. He's an asshole." I said. Marty gave me a big hug. "You'll always be the real Queen." He whispered in my ear. "I know, Marty. I know." I told him. Marty then left and I looked at Jay. "You're safe with me, love." He said wrapping his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Trent opened it, Kenny and Kota marched in. Kenny examines my face and then hugs me. "You okay, sweetpea?" He asks me. I nod. "I'm sorry that you're in the middle of this mess. I really am. I didn't want you to be a part of this." He said. "Well, Cody made me part of it. I'm sorry I didn't stand by you, Kenny." I told him. "Don't be. I'm just glad you're okay." He said hugging me again. Jay took me with him to his apartment and I settled in on the couch. "You're face is going to have a bruise." He said. "I know, but you saved me before he could do anything else." I told him as he sat beside me. "I told you I would. I told you that I was going to save you from them. The King takes care of his Queen." Jay said. I smile and lay my head on his shoulder. "I love being the Queen." I said.

The following show, Brandi found me in the hallway. "Thanks to you, the Club isn't listening to us anymore." She said. "They never did to begin with. You two just tried to take control and look what happened." I said, hopping off the crate. I was dressed in a Jay White shirt and a pair of shorts with my favorite pair of of boots. "EXCUSE ME?!" Brandi said. "You heard me." I said. I started walking to the CHAOS locker room and she followed. "Why are you doing this?" She asked. "Because it's fun, Brandi. You and Cody ruined my life. So now I'm going to ruin yours." I said and went inside the locker room. Jay looked at me and I smiled. "God help those who disrespect the Queen." Will and Jay said. I nod and sit next to Jay. Jay and I then went to the ring for his match. Cody was Jay's opponent. I stood beside Jay and looked at Cody. Cody was livid. "YOU ARE PART OF BULLET CLUB! YOU SHOULD BE CHEERING FOR ME, NOT HIM!" I looked at Jay and he nodded. I socked Cody in the face. Cody fell back on his ass. "I cheer for only a select few, Runnels. You aren't one of them." I said. Jay held the ropes open for me and I stepped through. Jay put his forehead on mine. "Kick his ass for me." I told him. "Anything for the Queen." He said with a smirk. He totally demolished Cody. As we stood over Cody, we said, "God help those who disrespect the Queen." Brandi pulled Cody out of the ring. Jay put his arm around me and raised his title. Okada and the rest of CHAOS came out and celebrated in the ring with us. Okada then explained to the crowd why I was with CHAOS.

Jay held my hand and kissed my cheek. "Let's welcome Amarie into CHAOS." Baretta and Jay lifted me onto their shoulders. The crowd cheered my name. The guys set me down and I wrapped my arms around Jay. I was saved by my Switchblade Savior.


	11. I Love You - Trent Baretta

I wasn't part of any faction in New Japan. I had countless people hitting on me, but Trent was my night in shining armor. He would tell them to back off and leave me alone. He never left me by myself, even if he had a match. If he couldn't be there for me, he'd have someone else stay with me. "You'll be okay back here with Okada and Gedo. Just don't let Okada flirt with you too much." He said. "I won't, Trent. I promise. In fact, I think I'll go visit an old friend." I told him. "Who?" He asked. "Shibata." I said with a smile. "Tanahasi won't be too far behind." Trent said. "It'll be okay, Trent. I'll be fine." I kissed his cheek and headed to find Shibata. He was in his normal place. "Amarie, nice to see you." Shibata said. "Trent send you to me?"

"No. I didn't want to sit with Okada. Trent is really protective." I said. Shibata laughs. "I can tell. Well, make yourself comfortable." He said. I sat with Shibata until Trent came over. "You ready?" He asked. I nod, hug Shibata, and follow Trent. "I'm so sorry for always leaving you with someone, but I don't trust some people around here." He said with a smile. "Some of them aren't as bad as you think. I hang out with SANADA all the time." I said. Trent looked at me. "What?" I asked. "You hang out with someone from LIJ?" He asks. "Sometimes. Is that a problem? SANADA and I know each other from TNA like you and I know each other from WWE." I told him. He sighs.

"Don't let Okada know, okay? He doesn't like us to mingle with them while we're here. Outside work is fine, but at work, he gets pissed." Trent said. I roll my eyes. "Okada isn't my boss like he is yours. I'm just a visitor." I said. Okada met Trent and I outside the locker room. "Kanojo wa Shibata to Sanada to tsukiatte imasu ka? (She's been hanging out with Shibata and SANADA?)" He asks. "How did he know that?" I ask Trent. "I don't know." He said. "Kanojo wa keiosu no nokori no bubun ni tomaru ka, kanojo wa iku, torento. Sore ga watashi no saigo no kotobadesu. (She either stays with the rest of CHAOS or she goes, Trent. That's my final word.)" Okada said. "Anata wa watashi no o shiri, Okada ni kisu suru koto ga dekimasu. Watashi wa anata ya hoka no dareka no hanashi o kiku tsumori wanai. (You can kiss my ass, Okada. I'm not going to listen to you or anyone else.)" I said. I spun on my heel and walked away. "Mia wait!" Trent called. I ignored him and kept walking.

*Trent's P.O.V*

"Thanks. Now I'll never find her." I told him. "She needs to learn. If she wants to be a part of this team she will learn to listen to what she's told." Okada said. "She doesn't want to be part of the team. She just likes the company. You're acting like her father." I told him. He looked at me surprised. "SANADA is just her friend. So is Shibata. How would you like it if someone told you that every girl you talk to needs to join CHAOS? That you can't talk to them unless they are CHAOS?" I questioned. Gedo looked at Okada. "Exactly. I need to find her." I said before leaving.

*Anita's P.O.V*

I ended up outside the arena. I heard someone come out a few seconds later. "Amarie?" I turned to see Will Ospraey.

"Hi Will." I said. "Okada, he didn't know." He said. "It's not like he wanted to anyway." I said, sitting down on the steps. Will sat beside me and sighed. "He is a bit of a hard ass at first, but he is nice." Will told me. "He thinks because I hang around with Trent, I'm a part of CHAOS. I have no faction. I'm not even a part of NJPW. I'm just a visitor." I said. Will nods. "How did you find me anyway?"

"I saw you storm away from Trent and Okada, so I followed you." He said sheepishly. "Thanks, Will. You made me feel better." I said. He smiles and we head back inside to the CHAOS locker room. Okada and Trent were still arguing. "Jūbun'na! (ENOUGH!)" I yelled. They both stopped and looked at me. "I'm not part of NJPW. I'm just a visitor at the moment. Scoping out potential places to go after my run in WWE." I said. Okada looked at Trent. "She stays with us." He told him. I look to Trent and he nods. "Welcome to CHAOS." Trent tells me. I smiled and all the members of CHAOS surrounded me and group hugged me. Trent whispered in my ear. "I love you. So don't leave me." I looked at him and nodded. CHAOS gained a new member that day and Trent captured my heart.


	12. Join me - Jay White

My name is Emily Omega. I am 23 years old. My boyfriend is CHAOS member Jay White. Jay and I were enjoying sometime together before I had to join up with the rest of Bullet Club. I look up at Jay to just as he looks at me and sighs. "Something wrong?" I ask him. "No." I look at him. "Don't look at me like that, Emily." Jay said. "Okay, but you only act like this before I have to go meet with my brother." I said. My brother is IWGP Heavyweight Champion Kenny Omega.

"You should join me in CHAOS." Jay said. "You should've taken Kenny's offer to join me in Bullet Club." I said before standing up.Jay sighs and looks at me. "I'm sorry, but you know why I didn't." He said. "I know, but still. He's my family-"

"And I'm your boyfriend." He finished. "I'll see you when I'm done. I live you." I told him. "I love you too." He said. I went to the locker room, only to hear Cody and Kenny arguing again. "How do you know she isn't telling him what we planned for those matches?" Cody asked. "She's my sister. My blood. I trust her with my life. If he makes her happy, I'm all for it." Kenny said. I open the door and Kenny smiles. "Same as usual?" He asks. I nod. "He'll eventually understand." I nod again and changed for my match with Jay. I was going to surprise everyone. It was Cody and Brandi against Jay and myself. Okada helped me join CHAOS and set up this match without anyone knowing. "I wonder who Jay picked to help him against us?" Brandi asked. "Who knows." I said. I came walking out of the bathroom and Kenny hugs me. He leans in and whispers in Mr ear, "Set them straight, kid."

I looked up at him and he nods. "You know?" I ask. He nods and smiles at me. "Thanks, Kenny." I said. "Go get him." He tells me. I go find Okada and he nods. "He doesn't know." He said. "Good. You should go before he shows up. Thank you." I tell him. He nods and walks away. Jay shows up a few minutes later. "You going with them?" He asks. I shake my head. "You still don't know who they picked for you?" I ask. "Not a clue. I'm aggravated that they didn't tell me." He grumbles. "It'll be okay. Just breathe." I told him. Cody and Brandi were on their way to the ring. "You're up next. Good luck and I love you." I told him. "Live you too." He stands at the curtain and waits. His music hits and he heads to the ring. I jumped up and down, shaking out the nerves down. The rest of Bullet Club would hate me, but I love Jay. My music hits and I walk out on stage wearing a CHAOS shirt. Jay, Cody, and Brandi were stunned. Them Jay flashed me a smirk. Cheeky bastard. I climb into the ring and stand beside him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Brandi yells. "Taking a stand for love. I love Jay and I joined CHAOS too be with him. I run my own show." I said before punching her in the face. The match got underway and Cody wanted to face me. "Good luck, bud. She's brutal." Jay tells him. True to his word, I had Cody on his stomach in a camel clutch. Brandi wanted to help Cody, but was scared of Jay. I eventually let go of Cody and tagged in Jay. I kept Brandi out of the ring so Jay could get the win. We headed backstage and ran into Bullet Club. "How could you?" Kenny asked, playing his role very well. "I'm sorry, Kenny, but I love him." I said.

"What about me? I'm your blood." I sigh. Jay wraps his arm around me. "Sometimes love reveals things that family will cloud. Sorry Omega, but she's now CHAOS, like me. Shall we go, love?" Jay asks. I nod and threw my Bullet Club shirt at Kenny. I didn't look back after that. I focused on Jay and myself, the new power couple of New Japan.


	13. It's Not What It Looks Like-Chuck Taylor

Being the sister of Kenny Omega has its setbacks, but it also has its perks. That's how I met Chuck Taylor.

He was quite the charmer when I met him. I never hung around his friends. I guess he wanted me all to himself, for the time being. Now he's decided to introduce me to his friends in CHAOS. We all sat down and were talking. Okada and I found a subject of conversation and couldn't stop talking. I guess Chuck thought he were flirting. Okada and I were talking about my career. I would look over at Chuck every so often as see an angry look pointed at Okada. "Chuck, dude, pay attention." Rocky said. He'd nod and look away. I didn't know what to make of it. "I can help you with your dropkicks if you want." Okada said. "That'd be great. Thank you." I told him. Chuck stood up and matched our of the room. "What is his problem?" Rocky asked. "I don't know. Let me go find out." I said, following after Chuck.

He was halfway down the hallway when I caught up to him. "What do you want?" He asks. "An explanation." I said. He looked at me. "Why do you care?"

"I want to know why you're angry. What's going on, Chuck?" I ask. "You and Okada were pretty cozy." He said. I start laughing. "What? Why are you laughing?" He asks. "Are you serious? You're jealous? Of Okada? The guy who wants to help me perfect my dropkick?" I ask him still laughing. Chuck looks at me. "Is that what he asked?" Chuck said. I nod and wrap my arms around Chuck.

"He's being nice. I'm Kenny's sister, Chuckie. Do you think he'd treat me any different?" I ask him. "He always flirts with thegirls theothers bring around. Why didn't he with you?" Chuck asked. "As I said, I'm Kenny's sister. Kenny would kill him. Plain and simple." I said, kissing his cheek. Chuck wrapped his arms around me and we just stood there holding each other. "Can we go back now?" I ask, looking at him. He nods and we go back to the locker room. I continue my conversation with Okada with no dagger stares pointed at Okada. From that moment on, Chuck learned to trust me a little more about the men in CHAOS.

Sorry that it's short, but I hope it will do. Let me know what you think.


	14. You Can Be The Boss - Corey Graves

_@ClassicPurpleRoses_

 _I hope you like it_

 _ **You taste like the Fourth of July**_

 _ **Malt liquor on your breath, my, my**_

 _ **I love you but I don't know why…**_

 _ **You can be the boss, daddy**_

 _ **You can be the boss**_

 _ **Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce**_

 _ **I like you a lot, I like you a lot**_

 _ **Don't let it stop…**_

 _ **You can be the boss, daddy**_

 _ **You can be the boss**_

 _ **Bad to the bone, sick as a dog**_

 _ **You know that I like, like you a lot**_

 _ **Don't let it stop…**_

I couldn't believe he did that. I stood in catering covered in whatever Corey had in his bowl. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I said. "Maybe you should watch where you're going, Dixie." Corey smirked. "You're an asshole, Corey!" I said before storming off. I stormed into the locker room. Alexa jumped when the door slammed against the wall. "Are you okay, Dixie?" She asked. "No. Corey ruined my outfit. What am I supposed to wear to the club tonight?" I asked her, pulling out my wrestling gear. Alexa laughs as she digs through her bag. I glare at her. "It's not funny, Lex. He's really been an ass lately." I told her, pulling on my gear. "Could it be because you've been talking and getting close to his best friend?" I looked at her. "He's doing this because I'm talking to Baron? Is he that petty?" I asked bewildered. Alexa shrugs and throws a dress at me. "You can wear this, but I want it back." She said. I smile and put it in my suitcase. "Thanks, Lexy." I told her.

 _ **He had a cigarette with his number on it**_

 _ **He gave it over to me, "Do you want it?"**_

 _ **I knew it was wrong but I palmed it**_

 _ **I saved it, I waited, I called it**_

 _ **The liquor on your lips, the liquor on your lips**_

 _ **The liquor on your lips makes you dangerous**_

 _ **I knew it was wrong, I'm beyond it**_

 _ **I tried to be strong but I lost it.**_

 _ **You taste like the Fourth of July**_

 _ **Malt liquor on your breath, my, my…**_

After Raw was over, Alexa helped me put the dress on and redo my hair. I kept the makeup from tonight. "You look hot. You ready?" She asked. I nod and we head out. After a few drinks and a few songs, I was loosened up and the problem from earlier was forgotten, until Corey walked over. "Where did you get that dress?" He asked. "None of your business. That's where." I told him. He glared at me. "You shouldn't be wearing a dress that short."

"Seriously, Corey? We broke up. You don't get to be jealous. Not anymore." I said, standing up and walking away. "I'm not done talking to you." Corey said. "I'm done talking with you." I shot back. I found Alexa and Alicia. "Since when do you associate with us?" Alicia asked. "Since Corey won't leave me alone. Besides, Alexa and I are good friends." I said. I noticed Corey watching me. Baron found me a few minutes later. We began talking and I felt Corey's stare intensify. A few hours later, I decided to head back to the hotel. Baron offered to go with me, but I declined. "You really shouldn't be going alone." Baron said. "Okay. You can take me back to the hotel." He hailed a taxi and we went to the hotel. He walked me to my room and kissed my cheek before leaving. I didn't notice Corey watching down the hall.

 _ **You can be the boss, daddy**_

 _ **You can be the boss**_

 _ **Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce**_

 _ **I like you a lot, I like you a lot**_

 _ **Don't let it stop…**_

 _ **You can be the boss, daddy**_

 _ **You can be the boss**_

 _ **Bad to the bone, sick as a dog**_

 _ **You know that I like, like you a lot**_

 _ **Don't let it stop…**_

The next day I was hanging out with Alexa when Corey approached us. "Dude, leave her alone. You have a girlfriend. Stop obssessing over Dixie." She said before leading me away from Corey. "I guess he can only be happy and be with someone." Alexa said. I shrug and sigh. "I don't really care." After awhile she decided to head back. I decided to keep exploring around the city. After Alexa left, Corey showed up in a white Corvette.

 _ **He has a white Corvette like I want it**_

 _ **A fire in his eyes, no, I saw it**_

 _ **He's bleeding from his brain and his wallet**_

 _ **He's sick and he's taken but honest**_

 _ **The liquor on your lips, the liquor on your lips**_

 _ **The liquor on his lips I just can't resist**_

 _ **As close as I'll get to the darkness**_

 _ **He tells me to "Shut up, I got this."**_

 _ **You taste like the Fourth of July**_

 _ **Malt liquor on your breath, my, my…**_

"Come on. I'll take you back to the hotel." He said. "Fine." I said. I climbed in and we went back to the hotel. We walked to my room and I invited him in. "Care to tell me why you've been acting like a possesive boyfriend?" I ask him while putting my purse on the table. "I'm still in love with you." He said. "I need you back."

 _ **You can be the boss, daddy**_

 _ **You can be the boss**_

 _ **Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce**_

 _ **I like you a lot, I like you a lot**_

 _ **Don't let it stop…**_

 _ **You can be the boss, daddy**_

 _ **You can be the boss**_

 _ **Bad to the bone, sick as a dog**_

 _ **You know that I like, like you a lot**_

 _ **Don't let it stop…**_

 _ **I need you, I need you babe**_

 _ **Like I never needed anyone**_

 _ **You're wrong but you're so much fun**_

 _ **You say you treat 'em mean to keep 'em keen – you're not that nice**_

 _ **But you taste like the Fourth of July**_

 _ **Malt liquor on your breath, my, my…**_

"There were other ways of telling me that." I told him. He sighed. "I know. I broke up with Amiee. She was only into me for my money." He said. "Oh! What a shocker."

"Don't be a bitch." Corey said. "Or what? You'll spank me?" I said before slipping into the bathroom to slip on the dress from last night. "Where in the hell do you think you're going dressed like that?" Corey asked. "To dinner. I have a dinner date tonight." I said, curling my hair. "With who?"

"Baron. Is that a problem?" I ask. Corey was livid. "You're going to go out with my best friend after I just told you I still love you and broke up with my girlfriend?!" He yelled. "Pretty much, yeah." I said with a smile. Corey walks over and pins me against the sink. "I don't think so." He said before crashing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me onto the sink. We broke apart and looked at each other. "Is it too late to tell you I lied?" I ask him. Corey looks at me confused. "This was a set up. I'm not really going to dinner with Baron." I told him. Corey laughs and kisses me again. "That's okay. I just want to rip this dress of you." He said. "Please don't. This dress is a loan." I told him. "From who?"

"Alexa." Corey smiles. "Remind me to thank her." He said before picking me up and carrying me to the bed. I look up at him and whisper in his ear, "You can be the boss, daddy." That sent him over the edge.

Corey and I made up that day and have been together ever since.

 _ **You can be the boss, daddy**_

 _ **You can be the boss**_

 _ **Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce**_

 _ **I like you a lot, I like you a lot**_

 _ **Don't let it stop…**_

 _ **You can be the boss, daddy**_

 _ **You can be the boss**_

 _ **Bad to the bone, sick as a dog**_

 _ **You know that I like, like you a lot**_

 _ **Don't let it stop…**_


	15. Waiting For Superman (Finn Bálor)

**_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_**

 ** _She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_**

 _*Anita's P.O.V*_

It was hard to tell him to leave. We didn't tell anyone about us breaking up and when we were invited to join people, we put on a façade and made them believe we were still together and nothing was wrong.

"Princess, please. I didn't mean to cheat on you with Renée. I was drunk. Please believe me." Jon pleaded. I wanted so badly to take him back and forgive him, but my heart didn't need anymore hurt. "I'm sorry, Jon. I can't." I said and closed the hotel door. I slid down the door and curled up into a ball and cried.

 ** _She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late._**

 ** _He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape."_**

 ** _She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name_**

 ** _Like Lois Lane_**

 ** _And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_**

 _*Fergal's P.O.V*_

I was walking to my room and passed by Jon walking away. I nodded and he sighed. I heard crying coming from Anita's room. I stopped in front of the door and knocked. "Go away Jon. I don't want to talk anymore." She said. "Anita? It's Fergal. What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing. I'm fine." She said. "You don't sound fine. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. Anita opened the door so I could see her face. "I'm fine. Really, Fergal. I'm going to get some rest. See you tomorrow." She said. "Wait!" I said, but she already closed the door. "Dammit!" I said. Enzo opened the door. "What is it, man?" He asked. "I need your help." I told him.

 ** _She's talking to angels,_**

 ** _Counting the stars_**

 ** _Making a wish on a passing car_**

 ** _She's dancing with strangers,_**

 ** _Falling apart_**

 ** _Waiting for Superman to pick her up_**

 ** _In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_**

 ** _Waiting for Superman_**

 ** _She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_**

 ** _Nothing's making sense_**

 ** _She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,_**

 ** _This Metropolis_**

 ** _She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late._**

 ** _He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day."_**

 ** _She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,_**

 ** _Left without a kiss."_**

 ** _Still, she smiles, oh, the way she smiles, yeah_**

 _*Anita's P.O.V*_

I closed the door and went and sat down on the bed and started sobbing again. I heard a knock at the door and I stood up. I looked out of the peephole and seen Nikki. I opened the door and I hugged her. "Come on, let's talk." She said closing the door. I explained everything to her and she hugged me again. "I'm so sorry girl. He didn't deserve you. So I'll tell you what. Me and you will have a girl's night tomorrow. I'll invite Brie and all the other girls. It'll be a night for the girls only." She said. I smiled. "I like that idea, Nikki. Thank you." I told her and hugged her again.

 ** _She's talking to angels,_**

 ** _Counting the stars_**

 ** _Making a wish on a passing car_**

 ** _She's dancing with strangers,_**

 ** _She's falling apart_**

 ** _Waiting for Superman to pick her up_**

 ** _In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_**

 ** _She's waiting for Superman..._**

 _*Anita's P.O.V*_

Nikki then left and I sat back down on the bed. I pulled my phone out of my purse and grabbed my room key. I opened the door and walked out. I decided a walk would clear my head.

I walked around the city for awhile and just sighed. Usually Jon and I would walk like this. I tried not to cry as I walked to the park.

"Anita?" I looked up and saw...

 ** _...to lift her up and take her anywhere_**

 ** _Show her love and flying through the air_**

 ** _Save her now before it's too late tonight_**

 ** _Oh, at the speed of light_**

 ** _And she smiles_**

 ** _She's talking to angels,_**

 ** _Counting the stars_**

 ** _Making a wish on a passing car_**

 ** _She's dancing with strangers,_**

 ** _She's falling apart_**

 ** _Waiting for Superman to pick her up_**

 ** _In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_**

 ** _She's waiting for Superman..._**

 _*Fergal's P.O.V*_

I saw Anita at the park and decided now was a good time as ever to talk to her. As I was walking towards her, her cheating ex boyfriend beat me to it. "Jon, go away! I don't want to talk to you right now." Anita said. She stood up and tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "I just want to talk! You don't have to, but I want to!" Jon said. "Let go of me!" Anita said, trying to pull her arm out of his grip. "Let her go! She isn't up to talking with you, so leave her alone." I said, pulling her arm out of his grip. "Fine! We have to talk sometime." Jon told her. "Yeah, sometime, but now isn't the time." I said. He stormed off and I turned to her.

 ** _...to lift her up and take her anywhere_**

 ** _Show her love, oh, and flying through the air_**

 ** _Save her now before it's too late tonight_**

 _*Anita's P.O.V*_

I looked at Fergal as he was standing up for me. Jon stormed off and I hugged him. "Thank you. I didn't want to face him." I told him. Fergal wrapped his arms around me. "I promise you that I won't let him hurt you ever again." He said. "I know. Thank you." I said. I looked up at him and he leaned down. We kissed under the lamp post in the park as it was starting to rain. He pulled back and I smiled at him. "My hero." I told him. "Forever, if you will let me." He said.

"Forever." I told him, pulling him down for another kiss.

 ** _She's waiting for Superman_**


End file.
